


Gordon Ramsay Would Approve

by raytorosarmy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytorosarmy/pseuds/raytorosarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank have sex in a kitchen. Food in butts and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gordon Ramsay Would Approve

**Author's Note:**

> I SUCK AT SMUT. I DO NOT CLAIM TO BE GOOD AT IT AND I'M NOT. AT ALL. THIS WAS WRITTEN WHILE I WAS HYPER AND UNTIL ABOUT 4 MINUTES AGO WAS NOT MEANT TO BE REA D BY MORE THAN TWO PEOPLE. THANK YOU TO THOSE TWO FOR BEING KIND OR IT WOULDN'T BE HERE. U M YES IT'S BAD AND WEIRD AND I'M REALLY SORRY. IN FACT CLOSE THIS DONT READ IT.

Both Gerard and Frank like food and they like to cook, but they never thought that cooking breakfast on a Sunday morning would eventually end up with Frank naked and flushed on the kitchen floor. They weren't quite sure how it happened, one minute they were making pancakes in funny shapes and the next Frank was pleading with Gerard to do something; to _touch_ him.   
  
Frank's tattoos looked bold and thick; the colours stood out against the white floor, they looked good, but Gerard wanted them to look even better. The art needed to be better. Gerard wanted the olive skin to shine, and being in the kitchen gave him the opportunity to do that. He knew just what he needed to make Frank look almost _edible_.  
  
"Hold on, just.." Gerard felt a pain as he tried to move away from Frank's naked body, "Just stay there. Wait, wait."   
  
Gerard stood up, his boxers hanging low around his hips, the band just under his erection. He needed oil. Cabinets flew open, pots and pans being the only things Gerard could find. Gerard sighed in frustration.   
  
"Frank where's the damn oil?"  
  
Frank's face showed confusion for a moment, but he then pointed at the counter above him. They'd used the oil while attempting to cook breakfast; Gerard rushed to it grabbing the bottle and moved his legs back and forward until his boxers fell to around his ankles. He stepped out of the boxers and sat on Frank’s hips, his knees either side of his hips.   
  
“Gonna make your tattoos look so good baby,” Gerard promised.  
  
The oil felt weird when it was poured in a straight line all the way down Frank’s body, eventually meeting the black mess of hair at the bottom of his stomach. Gerard rubbed it in, as Frank’s body arched into the touch. His nipples began to harden as Gerard rubbed them, the oil covering them.   
  
“Fuck, Gerard,” Frank said sounding breathless, “Do they look good? Do they?”   
  
“So good, baby. So good.”   
  
Gerard hunched his body over and sucked on Frank’s pulse point before sending his teeth into Frank’s neck. Frank squirmed a little at the feeling, but he loved it. He loved how Gerard could dominate him and make him feel so good. His eyelids fluttered shut and his long tattooed fingers wrapped into Gerard’s black curls.   
  
“Oh God,” Frank bucked his hips up and Gerard knew now to stop. Gerard likes to tease, to make Frank feel so frustrated but so ready. Their mouths met in a saliva filled kiss of tongues and groans.   
  
“We need lube,” Frank groaned, “Go get it Gerard, Oh _fuck_.”   
  
But Gerard was so ready for it, there was no way he was leaving this room – they would have to improvise.   
  
“Go lean over the kitchen table and close your eyes,” Gerard demanded and Frank all but scrambled to the table. It was embarrassing for him that he was this ready for Gerard’s cock but he didn’t care. Frank wanted to be _fucked_. He made sure he was bent over the table in a way that made his ass stick in the air, just to tease Gerard more. It wasn’t the most comfortable position to be in, but it made it hard for Gerard to tear his eyes away from the soft curves of Frank’s ass.   
  
Once Gerard was sure Frank had his eyes closed, he pretended to leave the room but made a turn to the pantry and grabbed the butter. He opened the tub, careful to not make any noise, and scooped some into his hand, of course spilling some on the floor as he did. As he turned to leave, he spotted something that made him curious. He grabbed it, and then made his way back over to Frank.   
  
Frank had his body pressed to the table, his erection almost hitting the wooden edge. His arms were flat against the wood, as well as the palms of his hands. His forehead was facing the table and his eyes were still closed. Gerard took some of the butter and put it on the ring of muscle that was Frank’s asshole made Frank’s whole body jolt with excitement.   
  
“Gerard, what the fuck is that?” The substance didn’t feel like lube at all. Frank tried to turn his body to get a look, but Gerard’s animalistic growl made him change his mind and he kept his body pressed against the table. It’s not that the substance was uncomfortable it was just that it was bizarre.  
  
“Is that fucking _butter_ , Gerard? What the _fuck_? Why would you stick _butter_ in my _ass_?”   
  
“Oh that’s nothing baby,” Gerard laughed, smothering the other object in his hand with the butter, “You ready?”  
  
A hard thick object was pushed into Frank’s tight ring of muscle. He moaned the feeling being one of pleasure, but the object wasn’t big enough to fill him, it wasn’t Gerard and that’s what he needed right now.   
  
“What is that?” Frank moaned out, Gerard’s fingers were never that thick and stiff.   
  
“It’s a carrot,” Gerard shrugged like it was nothing. But Frank’s eyes widened in shock. There was a _carrot_ in his _ass_. Frank wanted to be fucked, not be stuffed like a god damn turkey.   
  
“Take the damn food out of my ass and _fuck_ me,” Frank growled his demand and sure enough the carrot was pulled from his ass. But before Gerard threw it away he put it in his mouth, sucking everything off the carrot. He moaned and Frank turned to watch him, finding it so hot that Gerard would do that. Gerard then discarded of it on the floor and the tip of his cock entered Frank. Frank leaned into the feeling; Gerard was going to fuck Frank so hard and they would do it over and over and over until Frank couldn’t walk. Frank was always so ready and willing for Gerard.   
  
When he was fully inside Frank, Gerard grabbed Frank’s hair and made him bend so that his back was curved and his neck was level with Gerard’s lips. Gerard’s breath was on this neck, and it showed how close their bodies were.   
  
“Gerard,” Frank whined, his cock painful and his mind focused on pleasure and want. Gerard made a noise of recognition and Frank groaned.  
  
“Please fuck me Gerard, _please_ ,” Frank tried to beg. He knew Gerard would eventually fuck him but he wanted it _now.  
  
  
_ “Do you think I should?” Gerard breathed, “Do you think I should let your pretty little ass be pounded by my cock? Is that what you want? Huh, baby? You want me?”  
  
“I want it,” Frank nodded quickly. Gerard still had a death grip on his hair. “I want it, now.”   
  
Gerard pushed Frank back down onto the desk, Frank’s arms stopping him from landing too harshly. “You’re beautiful Frank, but you’re a slut. You’re so ready for me.”  
  
“Only for you.”   
  
“So tight. Fuck,” Gerard groaned, moving out slowly. He didn’t want to hurt Frank too much, the only prep he had was butter, it would be unfair to expect him to be fully prepped with just that. “I’m gonna fuck you hard Frank, hmm baby. You’re gonna _love_ it.”  
  
Gerard’s long artist fingers curled into Frank’s hips and he pushed himself back in once, then out and in again. Frank was stretching around him, but Gerard wasn’t going to show evidence of his pleasure until he knew Frank was okay.   
  
“Oh shit, Gerard,” Frank groaned, his fingers scratching at the wooden table. “Come on, fuck me harder.”  
  
Gerard pulled out fast and pushed into Frank faster this time, and Frank moaned loudly. With each thrust Gerard’s pace became faster and faster and the table began to move with their bodies. They were moaning with each other, and building sweat. Gerard’s hands began to slip from Frank’s hips because of sweat but he forced his nails to grip onto the soft skin there. Frank’s sweat mixed with the oil on his chest and his body was sliding on the table each time Gerard pushed into him.  
  
“Fuck, so good!” Frank shouted and tried with no avail to hold the table still so he could push back against Gerard’s thrusts easier. Gerard wasn’t satisfied with not hitting Frank’s prostate yet so he hunted it out, his hips searching for the spot that would make Frank go crazy.  
  
“Oh god, _there_. Right there, Gerard. _There_. Harder,” Frank screamed and pushed back against Gerard thrust wanting it right on that spot again and again and again. Frank was so demanding and Gerard loved it – pleasuring Frank was one of his favourite things.   
  
Gerard hit the spot faster, each time Frank cursing and letting Gerard know how good he felt. The words that came spilling from his mouth weren’t under his control, he couldn’t stop them, he was too turned on, too busy being _fucked_.   
  
“You’re so hot Gerard,” Frank panted, “So fucking sexy. I love you – shit! Keep going. Harder. I love you. Fuck, I love you.”   
  
“Frankie god, I’m close just- just keep moaning,” Gerard threw his head back with exhaustion, hoping for the determination to last. “Your moans are so hot baby, fuck.”   
  
“Gerard!” Frank yelled, feeling his throat tighten with shouting too much. “I’m so close. I’ve gotta touch it. Touch me, I need to – fuck! I’m close.”   
  
“Do it baby,” Gerard groaned, “Make yourself cum, fuck, Frank. I’m close too.”   
  
Frank’s moaned loudly as he grabbed his own cock, his strokes lazy and uncoordinated. He needed to cum, he wanted to. He was on the verge of tears he was that desperate for a release. Gerard thrust into him a few more times, the table legs seeming to want to give out soon.   
  
“Frank – shit, fuck.” Gerard pushed one more time and came inside Frank, “So good.”   
  
Frank stroked himself fasted and he came into his hand, “Shit, oh fuck. So good, Gerard. Fuck.”   
  
When they both came down from the highs of their orgasms they sighed, lazily throwing themselves onto the floor.   
  
“Gerard?” Frank asked after he had caught his breath a little, “What the fuck was that?”  
  
“I have no idea,” Gerard smirked, “But Gordon Ramsay would approve.”


End file.
